1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for locking spare tires to vehicles and, more particularly, to a spare tire bracket lock for use in conjunction with pick-up trucks and similar vehicles having a mounting bracket for storing a spare tire below the undercarriage of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pick-up trucks and similar vehicles are often equipped with a spare tire mounting bracket for storing a spare tire against the undercarriage of the vehicle, typically near the rear portion of the vehicle. The spare tire is supported by an elongated bracket or tire rack which clamps the tire against the underside of the vehicle. One end of the bracket is suspended by the enlarged head of a bolt, the bolt extending upwardly through a slotted hole in the bracket and being secured at its upper end to the frame of the vehicle. The slotted hole at the first end of the bracket allows the bracket to be rotated and tilted relative to the bolt to allow the spare tire to be accessed. At a second end of the bracket opposite the first end are a large and a small circular hole which are connected by a narrow passage. A second bolt is secured at its upper end to the frame of the vehicle and extends downwardly in the vicinity of the large and small circular holes. The second bolt is loosely secured to the frame of the vehicle in order to permit lateral movement at the lower end of the bolt. The lower end of this second bolt is threaded, and a nut is provided for engaging the threads of the second bolt and supporting the second end of the bracket. Typically, the nut is constructed to include a flange extending laterally from the lower portion of the nut, the flange allowing the owner of the vehicle to more easily rotate the nut by hand. The upper portion of the nut includes a circular collar which fits within the small hole in the second end of the bracket. The narrow passage in the second end of the bracket is slightly wider than the diameter of the bolt but is smaller than the diameter of the circular collar. Therefore, when the spare tire is to be removed, the nut must be loosened sufficiently to permit the second end of the bracket to be raised above the circular collar of the nut. The bolt can then be slid through the narrow passage and into the larger circular hole through which the nut can be passed for allowing the second end of the bracket to be lowered to the ground to provide access to the spare tire.
Thefts of spare tires from pick-up trucks and similar vehicles utilizing the above described spare tire storage assembly are very common since the nut incorporating the flange can be untightened, the bracket lowered, and the spare tire removed, all within a relatively short interval of time. To deter such thefts, manufacturers of such vehicles typically provide an eye within the flange of the nut of sufficient size to permit the passage of a shackle of a padlock. The shackle of the padlock is also passed through the end links of a chain which is passed through the frame of the vehicle, the chain and the padlock thereby preventing rotation of the nut securing the bracket to the second bolt.
However, such measures have not proven very effective in detering thefts of spare tires. Spare tire thieves often possess cutting tools such as bolt cutters which can be quickly applied on those portions of the chain which are accessible to the thief. Even when a heavy-duty hardened chain is used, thieves can apply the cutting tools directly to the shackle of the padlock rather than to the links of the chain in order to remove the spare tire. Additionally, such chains are noisy and are not conveniently installed or removed when the vehicle owner must access the spare tire.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide, for use in conjunction with vehicles of the type wherein a spare tire is stored upon a bracket secured to the undercarriage of the vehicle, a locking device which deters thefts of spare tires from such vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, for use in conjunction with a vehicle having a spare tire mounting bracket secured to a supporting bolt by a nut, a locking device which prevents a thief from rotating the nut and removing the spare tire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide, for use in conjunction with vehicles having a spare tire mounting bracket secured to a supporting bolt by a nut having a flange with an eye therein for receiving the shackle of a padlock, a locking device which significantly restricts access by a thief to the shackle of the padlock.
A further object of the present invention is to provide, for use in conjunction with a vehicle having a spare tire mounting bracket secured to a supporting bolt by a nut, a locking device which prevents a thief from rotating the nut and removing the spare tire while permitting the owner of the vehicle to quickly and easily access the spare tire.